The Drawing
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: As Winona draws herself dancing with Swablu, Wallace feels the need to help her. GracefulShipping (Wallace x Winona) and fluff, of all things.


**Me: So... maybe I can write fluff. This... is news to me. Enjoy, folks!**

**Falkner: Glaceon Mage doesn't own Pokémon, but would love reveiws. Just do not Beta due to contest rules.**

* * *

The Drawing-Winona

_Tick, tock_, that noise, the only one that filled the room.

_Tick, tock_, the rest was dead silence.

I stared down at the scrap of paper before me. I had mindlessly drew a picture of myself dancing alongside my Swablu. It looked crude, with jagged lines, hard angles, and it had something else that looked… off. I took my pencil and began to work on smoothing the edges, before a Wingull landed on my desk with a note in its beak. I took the note and watched as Wallace, who sat two seats away from me, quietly recalled it. I opened the note and began to read:

_Winona;_

_I've been watching you draw and have been noticing what disproportional tendencies you have in your drawings._

_First, I've noticed the arms in your humans are rather awkwardly attached. There is an unnatural space between the chest and torso, it's especially noticeable if the character is standing still, facing the viewer. The shoulder shifts the angle of the arm; it does not move it horizontally._

I looked back at my drawing. Wallace was right, the arms did look awkward. I quickly fixed the problem before continuing to read.

_There is also an issue with the mouth area. Normally, when I look at your drawings, I notice the mouth is slightly low on the head."_

I glanced at my drawing. Wallace must have been stalking me, as he was right again. I fixed it to the best of my ability and looked back at the note.

_It is always a nice thing to receive compliments as well as constructive criticism, so here goes. Normally, your shading is very good, it really helps establish the mood of your work, and you use that to your advantage. In addition, you capture movement in a way that really allows characters to pop to life on the page._

I smiled at the compliment, and looked back at the note. Wallace's signature was all that was left. I glanced at my drawing and scribbled a note on it before sending out my Swablu. Placing one finger to my lips, I handed Swablu my drawing and indicated Wallace with my other hand. Mr. Juan was completely absorbed in grading last week's tests, so thankfully he failed to notice a thing. I glanced around to see if we had attracted the attention of any other bored student who had finished testing. A kid named Brawly was staring at Mr. Juan with a look of bewilderment etched in his face, while an Elekid and Magby were busy delivering notes to their trainers, a duo named Flint and Volkner. Despite being total opposites, they got along so well that Mr. Juan found it disruptive and separated them. My Swablu eventually returned to my desk with another note in its beak. I took the note and unfolded it before quietly returning Swablu and beginning to read.

_But the sleeve is drifting in different directions on each arm. On her left arm, the direction of the sleeve indicates she's spinning one direction, while the right sleeve indicates quite the opposite. Physics, my dear, are quite important in art. _

I glanced at Wallace. He was staring at me with a rather odd expression on his face. I picked up my drawing, as Swablu had delivered it alongside the note, and corrected the issue. I sent out Swablu to deliver it back to Wallace when I heard a loud "SLAM!"

"Miss Winona!" Mr. Juan yelled. "What do you think you are doing? Return your Swablu, and give me that note! The same goes for you two, Flint, Volkner!" Grudgingly we complied. I glanced at Wallace, and saw something peculiar. Something I had trouble reasoning.

Wallace's head was buried in his arms, and I heard soft sobs coming from his direction. Wallace was crying.

* * *

The Drawing-Wallace

Only one noise filled the room. The rest was dead silence. That noise was the steady _tick, tock_ of the clock that hung over our heads.

I scribbled a drawing of myself with her. She was so pretty…and she had so much talent. The grace of her Pokémon and herself was matched by only one, that being Mr. Juan. She was drawing at the moment, I wondered if she was making her usual proportion mistakes. I chose to tell her so she may see for herself if she did. I swiftly jotted her most common issues as well as some constructive criticism into a note. I sent out my Wingull and indicated for it to silently deliver the note to Winona. I watched her correct mistakes as I returned Wingull to its Poké Ball. She smiled after a while, momentarily, however. It was still nice to see her smile like that, as her usual serious demeanor was all but gone as she smiled, though I suppose that could be a good or bad thing. I snapped out of my little fantasy world as her Swablu flew over with a note in its beak. She didn't make a peep as I took Winona's note from her. I unfolded it and looked at her drawing, which was truly beautiful. Scribbled below the drawing was a message:

_Wallace, if there is a way I could improve the capture of my choreography, please, will you tell me? It really means a lot to me._

_Your friend,_

_Winona_

I observed the drawing, glancing at every little detail. I looked at the sleeves to see if they followed the laws of physics, a common mishap in moving drawings. Needless to say, I jotted the issue down, and gave it to Swablu to deliver back. I watched as she corrected her mistake before—

"SLAM!" My eyes jolted to Mr. Juan.

"Miss Winona!" Mr. Juan yelled. "What do you think you are doing? Return your Swablu, and give me that note! The same goes for you two, Flint, Volkner!" Grudgingly they complied. I watched as I felt tears well in my eyes. Winona was in trouble, and it was my fault.

* * *

**Certainly more** **cheerful than round 1...**

**For all those who stumbled across this randomly, PLEASE go look at Empress Empoleon's forum: Pokewrite. This is for a contest on said forum, and, well, the more, the merrier!**

**...and answer my poll too.**

**-Glac**


End file.
